


Manhandle

by mrstaemin (TheTroninator)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTroninator/pseuds/mrstaemin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael likes to push Gavin around</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manhandle

Wrapping his fingers around the squealing lad’s arms and flexing his biceps, Michael hoisted Gavin out of his preferred seat and tossed him aside. 

“Michael!” Gavin chirped with eyebrows furrowed. “You can’t just shove me around!” 

Michael cast him a cheeky smirk. “Obviously I can,” he replied, taking a special pleasure in seeing Gavin’s flustered state.

The podcast would start any moment, so Gavin begrudgingly took the spot at the other end of the couch and pouted, arms folded across his chest.

Gus and Burnie filed in and the podcast began, as scheduled and without incident; Gavin never got the opportunity to complain about what had happened on the show. 

After the podcast ended, Gavin sulked away, despite having been reasonably cheerful on the air. Michael half-jogged to catch up to him. 

“You know that was revenge for last time when you made me sit on your lap, right?” Michael explained smugly, shouldering skinny Gavin. 

“I didn’t make you do that!” Gavin complained, pulling his hands out of pockets to gesture wildly. “You were just doing that to try to throw your weight around and get your way! 

It’s not fair everyone’s bigger ‘an me!” 

Michael took this opportunity to frustrate Gavin even more—in good fun of course. So he bent down and grabbed his leg with one hand and his arm with the other, slinging him over his shoulder like a shepherd would carry a lamb. 

“Whaa!” Gavin shrieked. 

Michael laughed his chittering and diabolical laugh as he carted Gavin all the way back to the Achievement Hunter office.

“Quit manhandlin’ me!” Gavin demanded, squirming around from on top of Michael’s shoulders. 

Michael threw him down onto the couch and took a seat at his desk. Gavin sat up on the couch, his cheeks red with embarrassment and some other emotion he couldn’t quite place. “Michael! I—It’s just—I’m not—Blah!” Gavin sputtered. He wondered if Michael was really that strong or if he was just that tiny. 

“What was that?” Michael teased, glancing at the blushing British lad.

“I don’t like being… tossed about. I’m a man!” Gavin declared. 

No one else was in the office, so Michael decided to be funny with Gavin. He rose from his seat as Gavin watched him approach slowly. Gavin’s eyes widened to the size of golf balls. “Mi-Michael!” Gavin squeaked. 

Michael shoved Gavin back onto the couch and pinned his wrists. Gavin wiggled under him, but it was no use. Michael would not be moved. “What if I like tossing you around?” Michael mocked in a husky voice. 

“Michael, you won’t hurt me, right?” Gavin whimpered. He bit his lip, wincing.

“Of course not,” Michael snapped back. Looking into Gavin’s softening eyes, Michael wasn’t sure what he wanted to do to him. He knew where Gavin’s limit was and wouldn’t push him too far. 

Michael yanked Gavin by the wrists off of the couch and tumbled with him onto the ground. Gavin continued to struggle, but since Michael promised not to hurt him, he had a smile playing at his curling lips. The thicker Michael rumbled with Gavin for a while until he decided to let the Brit have a victory. 

Gavin pinned Michael down and opened his mouth wide with surprise. “I got you!” He cheered. 

Michael blew a tuft of hair off of his forehead and rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” 

Gavin got up and straightened his clothing. “I’m going to get to work now,” he said proudly, plopping into his office chair and opening some editing software on his computer.  
Michael still wanted to last word, though. So he stood and made his way to Gavin, spun his chair around away from his screen and threw himself onto Gavin’s lap. 

“Oof!” 

“You made me do this,” Michael joked, throwing his arms around Gavin’s neck for a moment. He pulled the thinner boy in for a somewhat forced hug, which was eventually returned. 

Michael got up and returned to his computer desk beside Gavin’s while Gavin remained silent. After a while the Brit finally admitted, “To be honest, I don’t mind the man handling that much.”


End file.
